Rebirth
by Pureauthor
Summary: [For Meelu the Bold's fic contest] In order to rise anew, the Phonenix has first to sacrifice itself to the flames...


Rebirth

* * *

For Meelu the Bold's fic contest.

I own nothing.

* * *

She stirred – blinked once.

Unfamiliar surroundings. Simple but elegant decorations marked the room she was currently lying in.

She shifted her head, feeling the softness of the mattress she had been placed on.

Eyes grew hooded as she dragged up her last memories- before the darkness had overtaken her.

_Shocked cries._

_Anger, rage._

_Confusion._

_Despair._

_Fear._

_Then a sword. Gleaming bright as it was raised high to strike. Strike her down._

_Pain._

Her fist – indistinguishable from that of a human's – clenched, trembling.

What was it she felt now? And why did it matter?

Blank eyes that showed nothing of the turmoil raging within stared at the ceiling. Why did she feel? It would be… better, if she did not.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated slightly.

_Power… much of it has been lost. I am…_ The though dissolved as pain lanced through her side. _I am not fully recovered._

_Perhaps I will never be._

She shifted slightly feeling her fabric of her new clothes rustle against each other as she sat up.

_New… clothes? Who…?_

Someone had brought her here. Someone had cleaned her wounds, prepared lodging, and changed her clothes.

Who would do this? Who would… who would consider her worth it?

For as long as she could remember, her worth had been linked to her usefulness. She was a tool – valued and cherished so long as whoever had sway over her actions could use and direct her as he or she so pleased.

Her last memory was of her lying defeated and broken on the cold floor of the Temple – who could find something such as that _useful_?

She swiveled her head. For the first time, she noticed a window and a door. The door was a simple wooden one, with a latch to keep out unwanted visitors. She noted that it was currently left hanging freely

She had no particular reason to prevent people from entering the room, so she left it as it were. What intrigued her more was the window.

Standing, she took several small steps towards the window, before gazing out at the light-soaked realm before her. People walked, mingling and laughing freely. Everything seemed so… peaceful.

A strange emotion tugged at her. Closing her eyes, she attempted to analyze it, resulting in the conclusion that it was closest to the term 'wistfulness'.

Looking out the window once more, her eyes widened slightly as she saw a dragon – relatively small, but definitely one all the same – wade ponderously through the crowd. None of the humans seemed the least bit alarmed by the sight, with some even stopping to greet it.

Before she could come to any conclusions, she heard the door behind her scrape open. Turning, she stared impassively at the visitor.

A red-headed youth dressed in blue… Her eyes narrowed as pain blossomed once more in her side.

It was him. The one who had struck her down, the one who had robbed her of her usefulness.

His name… had he told her his name? She couldn't remember…

"Oh… you're up." He appeared hesitant.

"Is that unexpected?" She asked bluntly.

"…Yeah. The um, the sword wound… it should have left you down for at least another week."

She closed her eyes. There was silence in the room, but she felt that he had not left yet.

"Why?"

"Why?" He repeated, as if unsure. "Why what?"

"Why save me?" Her eyes opened, staring straight at him. "I was… I _am_ useless. Worthless. I have no value to anyone, anymore."

The red-headed youth eyes widened at this. "Idoun…"

The lilac-haired Dragon gazed steadily at him, eyes searching.

The redhead shook his head. "There's no such thing as useless. There's no such thing as worthless."

Idoun cocked her head, curiousity aroused by his statement.

"… Idoun… Why do you call yourself worthless?"

"_Accursed one…"_

"_Demon!"_

"_Your existence is an abomination, Dragon."_

She shut her eyes.

"_I could use your help, Idoun. I hear you've been rejected by your own brood. They call you accursed."_

"…"

"_You can summon Manakete, can you not?"_

She shook her head and changed the subject. "Where am I?"

The redhead hesitated slightly before replying. "Arcadia. The Lost Paradise. Do you know about it?"

"Ar…cadia." The name was familiar.

She stood there for several minutes, glancing about the room. Walking over to the window, she once again gazed outside at the scene before her.

She didn't know how long she remained there, watching. However, she soon heard her companion coming up beside her.

"I've already talked to the elders. They are willing to let you stay here. The rest of the world need not find out what truly happened. You can live out the rest of your days in this city."

Idoun shook her head. "And what if I have no desire to live?"

"What?"

"Everything of my past has been destroyed. My old friends have abandoned me, and are now beyond a chasm of space and time anyhow. My new master sent me away from him into the care of Yahn – both are now dead. Tell me. Those who placed any value whatsoever in my existence… are gone."

"You're going to let other people tell you how valuable you are?" The youth sounded angry now.

"That's not right."

Idoun continued her steadfast vigil at the window.

"It's disappointing, seeing you like this."

A frown creased her brow. What was he getting at?

Suddenly, she was grabbed and turned around to stare directly at his face. "Idoun, you are as valuable as _you_ say you are. Not Zephiel or Yahn or anyone else. _You._"

"Remove your hands." She stated calmly. He did so, and took several steps back.

"You were the one who defeated me at the Temple. Why do you care so much?"

"I told you, didn't I? It's not your fault. The one's who made you this way are gone. You have a chance to start fresh. Start life again."

Start life… again?

"I've lost too much. I have nothing."

"It wouldn't be a proper rebirth if you still had things to cling to."

Re… birth?

"Idoun, you have a new life here. In the eyes of everyone, you're not the Accursed One or the Demon Dragon anymore. You're just Idoun to them."

Idoun bit her lip so hard a crimson droplet splashed onto the windowsill, this being the only visible sign of what she felt within.

A long tense moment continued, until Idoun opened her mouth to speak. "Leave me be."

Her visitor hung his head slightly. "As you wish." He said softly.

He was halfway out of the door when her voice called out again. "Wait."

"…"

"What is your name?"

He hesitated for the briefest of moments. "It's Roy."

"Roy…" The name rolled off her tongue easily. "I will consider what you have just said. Thank you."

These words appeared unexpected to the boy. "Oh, uh… That's good, I guess."

With that, he left the room.

Idoun stood watching the doorway for several more moments before she turned back to the window, watching a life she never had.

A warm breeze blew through the window.

* * *

FIN. 


End file.
